


to plant a garden

by Silverdancer



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Revenge, but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: Hakyeon invites his drama friends to his new home. Wongeun isnotjealous.





	to plant a garden

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this year's vixxmas edition!

Hakyeon moves to a new place of his own at the beginning of November. Wongeun knows this because he had been sent the ad for the flat and Hakyeon had informed him of every update of the move, including having to feed his band mates even if they played more than helped.

Hakyeon moves to a new place, but he has not invited him over.

***

The first time Hakyeon posts a picture of his new place, Wongeun finds out because of twitter.

Wongeun himself had been very busy with some screenplays he was going over. It makes sense that he had not found a time for them to meet there. Or so Wongeun told himself.

He doesn't say anything about because every message he types sounds like he's jealous of something, and he isn't, why would he be? So he erases each and every one of the messages he types before daring to send them.

He is not jealous.

That is ridiculous.

***  
The second time Hakyeon posts a picture of his house it's a selfie with the co-stars and the only reason why Wongeun knows it's his house it's because of the small cacti peeking at the back of the picture.

Wongeun doesn't want to say he is jealous but he feels a pang in his heart again at the feeling that he can recognize the details of Hakyeon's new home but has not been told there, invited it by Hakyeon himself.

He comments on the picture this time, a quick "Seems like you're having fun" before throwing his phone to the other end of the couch, before he regrets it and erases it.

***

Hakyeon calls him the next day.

***

"Wongeun-ah," are the first words Wongeun hears. "Wongeun-ah, wake up, I can hear your breathing, did you answer your phone in your sleep?"

Hakyeon's voice is so nice, Wongeun thinks. It almost feels like he's right beside him. But it feels so cold. Why would Hakyeon feel so cold. Wongeun reaches over, and finds the bed empty, thinking it was all a dream, but he hears Hakyeon's laugh again and isn't that weird?

He opens his eyes to his hand holding his phone, Hakyeon's picture and name on display.

"Hey, you're awake," Hakyeon says, laughing softly when Wongeun, finally, puts his phone on his ear like normal person.

"Sorry, I didn't even hear the phone ring," Wongeun apologizes, hiding himself under the blanket as if that is going to help him.

"You're cute," he says, and Wongeun blushes. "So hey, I was thinking... how busy are you this week?"

Wongeun stops, the sheet falling on top of his face asphyxiating all of a sudden.

"Not at all! I have a couple to read through but they are very light," he rushes to answer. He worries for a second that he is sounding too eager, that he is going to be mocked, but then he remembers. This is Hakyeon we are talking about.

"Really? That's great!" Hakyeon exclaims, "I need your help, so bad."

And well, how is Wongeun going to resist that?

***

The coffee shop where Hakyeon wants to meet is in a different area from the ones they usually go, but it has the same feel. Cozy, quiet, and with lots of non-coffee options.

Wongeun searches the place for Hakyeon, and when he doesn't find him he takes his time finding a table for them both. With nice views but secluded enough to talk. There's one corner at the back, with a couple of cozy armchairs, one of them facing the nearby window that would be perfect.

"I don't know if I should be surprised you are looking at my favorite seat," Hakyeon's says, very, very close to his ear. Wongeun considers the possibility of being able to summon someone with his thoughts alone for a brief second before turning around and hugging Hakyeon as a greeting.

Hakyeon hugs him back and he melts into it. Hakyeon's hugs are always so different, it doesn't matter how much it has passed, they are always warm. Like coming home.

He doesn't realize how much he mas missed him until he realizes he has to let go and how much he really, really doesn't want to.

Hakyeon's hands dig a little harder where he's holding him, and Wongeun thinks he might feel the same.

***

"So what do you need help with?"

It's been a couple of hours since they sat and started talking. They caught up with each other, Wongeun telling Hakyeon everything about the scripts he's been reading and what he was considering, how his little flower garden is growing. Hakyeon tells him all about his new drama and his new co-stars, about how his nephews are doing, pictures and videos included. Everything but his new place.

And Wongeun is Curious.

At the question, Hakyeon perks up excitedly, as if he had forgotten about the reason why they were meeting in the first place.

"Help! Right," he takes out his phone, and browses for a bit, and hands out the phone to Wongeun. The picture doesn't tell much to Wongeun, the image of a white empty corner of an undefined space. He looks at Hakyeon puzzled, and Hakyeon smiles more. "I have this space to fill. There is a lot of direct sunlight during the day, so I thought that you could help me choose some plants for them to grow there? It would be nice to have something to take care of."

Wongeun thinks of the small cacti family that Hakyeon already has, but says nothing, handing the phone back to Hakyeon.

"You think you are up to the challenge?"

Hakyeon phrases it like a question, but Wongeun doesn't believe he could ever deny Hakyeon.

***

Of course, Hakyeon being Hakyeon, has an itinerary already planned. And, Wongeun had somehow forgotten, that he never let go of grudges.

They are back on the street, walking to the first flower shop that Hakyeon has informed him that has located for them to start finding the perfect plants for his place when it clicks.

"So you're not going to tell me what we're going to do?"

"Not one bit," Hakyeon says, and looks back at him as he starts walking a little faster. Wongeun rushes to follow him, fixing his scarf so his face doesn't freeze in the middle of December.

"Because of that show?"

"Exactly."

Wongeun peeks at his face and he sees how excited he looks, probably joyful that his revenge is happening exactly how he planned it. The words get out before he can even think of stopping them.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? Keeping me in the dark."

"You have no idea."

And there's a smile, there, when he says it that Wongeun doesn't even know if he's aware he's doing that Wongeun would give the world for.

***

It's five hours, two stops for tea and seven shops later when Hakyeon finally decides they are done.

After the lovely lady of the last open shop of the neighborhood kicks them out because she wants to close the shop, of course.

Wongeun laughs as Hakyeon mutters under his breath, silently thankful for her, his arms are going to hurt enough for carrying the increasing number of small plants and accessories that Hakyeon has made him carry since they started shopping.

Hakyeon stops in the middle of the street and it takes Wongeun a couple of seconds to realize he doesn't really know where they are. They got there walking, that he knows, but he stopped paying attention after the second shop, following Hakyeon blindly.

Wongeun looks at Hakyeon only to find him looking at him already, as if waiting for him to have a revelation. When that doesn't work, he nods to the building behind him and smiles.

"Do you want to come up? And see it?"

Wongeun turns around so fast he thinks he's probably pulling a nerve but he doesn't care because this is it. Hakyeon laughs, and starts walking inside.

Wongeun hasn't followed anyone this fast in his life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(+1)

The morning sun hits on Wongeun's back when he sits on the veranda, the little collection of supplies they got yesterday gathered around him. He prepares the soil and the draining system, already thinking of how he's going to arrange the little plants on it. There's a song on his head that spreads, and he sings, without noticing, as he keeps working on the corner.

The door opens behind him, and a mug full of warm tea makes its way between his tools as Hakyeon sits right beside him, still warm from sleep, curling slightly around him, laying his head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe you're one of those people," he mumbles against his shirt, so close that Wongeun can feel his breath when he speaks.

"Those people?"

"A morning person. I can't believe you managed to hide that from me all this time," he's whining, and pouting, and Wongeun couldn't be more charmed.

"You could go back to bed. And keep sleeping," he suggests.

"I could but what would be the point then," Hakyeon answers matter-of-factly, and Wongeun blushes at the implication.

He continues with his work even with Hakyeon dozing off on his shoulder. Now, when the song comes back, Hakyeon joins along, softly, tracing patterns on his shoulder.

He places the small plants carefully, with enough space so they can grow comfortably for a few months before they have to do anything about it, and spreads a handful of seeds on the empty spaces left, watering everything once he's done.

"Do you like it?"

"Our babies look so good," Hakyeon coos, and moves so he can kiss Wongeun on the cheek, "I love it, thank you."

He moves then, getting up and helping Wongeun get up too, guiding him inside again, fingers threaded softly.

As he leaves the morning sun behind Wongeun thinks, gone and without cure, that the sun may shine brightly but Hakyeon smiles brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> ♥


End file.
